


Have fun getting pissed on

by Herlilacskies



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 20:37:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17629259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herlilacskies/pseuds/Herlilacskies
Summary: Stiles said he was okay with it and thought it too, but he really wasn’t.





	Have fun getting pissed on

**Author's Note:**

> Brief mentions of degradation, humiliation, watersports. I didn’t tag watersports cause it’s like barely in there so...yeah.  
> Also it’s 12 AM and if there are mistakes sorry, just comment and I’ll fix the shit.

Stiles is on his knees, naked, with his hands in his lap, his head down, and he’s about to break. He’s about to fall to pieces and he isn’t sure he can stop it from happening this time; he doesn’t know how much longer he can play along with this.

He hears the sound of Derek pulling his zipper down; his eyes are glistening and his eyebrows are pinched as if he was in physical pain.

He feels the warm liquid hit his back and his eyes are brimming with unshed tears, but he thinks he can take it. He really thinks he can, but then the words start. The degradation. The humiliation. And he can’t...he can’t take it. He  _ is _ too weak. He coughs out a sob as Derek calls him  _ weak _ and his tears stream down his cheeks freely.

Derek stops abruptly when Stiles hunches over on a sob, wrapping his arms around himself. He knew Stiles didn’t like this, but every question was brushed away.

Derek leaves and Stiles  _ feels _ him leave and he breaks a little more inside. Of course Derek left him, he’s  _ weak _ .

Derek comes back and Stiles doesn’t know how long he’d been staring at the floor, emotionless. He doesn’t dare look at Derek as he coaxes him up and toward the bathroom. Where the showers running at Stiles favorite temperature—just hot enough to make your skin red, but not scald. He lets a small, watery smile curl his lips as he gets in. He stands under the spray for a minute, then Derek is in front of him and they just stare at each other.

Stiles’ lips start frowning as fresh tears come and he starts “I’m so—”

Derek shushes him and pulls him into his chest, soothing a hand up and down his back, tracing his spine. He whispers in Stiles’ ear “I’m sorry. I knew you weren’t... _ enthusiastic  _ about this and I should have just said no after the scent I smelled at the thought. I’m so sorry. I don’t know why I thought it was okay t—”

Stiles mumbles into Derek’s shoulder “Because I told you it was.”

“What?”

Stiles pushes Derek back an inch or two so the water isn’t in his face “I told you it was fine, that it was okay. Repeatedly. Because I honestly thought I was. But Der—” his lips turn down involuntarily “Derek, I—I wasn’t okay. I’m not okay.” He pulls Derek closer so they’re both halfway under the spray of hot water. He clings to him.

When the water loses some of the heat, Stiles says “We can’t ever do that again. And you can’t say anything like that to me ever again.”

“I won’t. I love you so much Stiles, I’m so sorry.”

“You have to say everything you said to me in reverse. I just—I need to hear you say how  _ strong  _ I am, not—not—”

“I will.” Derek pulls back to place a hand on Stiles’ jaw “You’re the strongest thing I know; the most beautiful. And you’re the only reason I’m here right now. You are the only person that matters. I will tell you everything you need to hear and more, everyday, whenever you’re feeling down.” After a moment he adds “In the future, please be honest and think  _ hard _ before we do something.”

Stiles laughs and says “We aren’t doing anything like that for the foreseeable future, big guy.”

“Yeah,” Derek concedes “I thought you’d say that.”

“Mhm. That means sensual, loving, soft, sex for the next few weeks. And then when you’re fucking me into the mattress in the future, no bitch or whore. This whole thing has turned a few things off for me.” Stiles nods to himself “We’ll have to draw up a list.”

Derek smiles at Stiles’ antics and then nips at his ear, Stiles yelps and Derek shakes his head fondly “I love you.”

Derek spends the rest of the night replacing all the things he’d said with positive words that are true and painting Stiles’ back with cum instead.

Stiles either tops or power bottoms for a majority of the next few weeks, he says it’s just to get his confidence back. They both know it’s a lie, but neither of them mention it. And there’s definitely body worship somewhere along the way.

They do make a list. Fills the  _ entire  _ page, but slowly some of the words they’d used prior to the ‘incidents’ start to get scratched off.

Soon there mostly back to normal, though Stiles does occasionally poke Derek and tell him to say ‘all the good things’. And so, Derek does, with a loving smile. Derek can also ask Stiles for that as well. Though it usually turns into sex if Derek asks— _ if _ and  _ only  _ if Stiles gets a manic grin. Which is usually.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey...if you’re reading this I have one tiny question. Does anyone like start involuntarily frowning when someone’s yelling at you and you’re overwhelmingly sad or raising there voice or like confronting you? Cause I do that—really annoying by the way—and that’s what I was going for with Stiles. So if you get that then that’s Stiles in this fic.


End file.
